Brothers In a New Galaxy
by Ella Master of Imagination
Summary: Everyone thinks Kai is a Sith Lord in disguise, and Dooku wants him desperately. Everyone wants to train Zane to let go of his attachments and to be a Jedi. The two brothers just want to go home with their families. Too bad no one seems to understand that. And what does May the Force be with you, even mean?
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Ella here! I will only do A/Ns at the start of a new story, or when there's been an Hiatus that I can actually explain without giving away too much info. I've talked with Skyla Talon and have permission to use some of her OCs so if you recognize any of hers, I do have permission. I also have my own OCs...and will be using them as well. If any of you try looking for me and discover that I am new so to speak to the website...not true! I've been hanging around for a few years and finally just made this account. Now on to my story! Cause let's be truthful here...that is why we are here! Also... I won't be doing disclaimers cause I think it is obvious that I don't own anything._**

_Ella_

Prologue: The Force Has a Plan...

~In Ninjago~

It was a peaceful morning for once. A medium sized teen with spiky auburn hair and for once bright hazel eyes was humming to himself as he pulled on a pair of worn out red sneakers. He was wearing a fiery red sweater and jeans with holes in the knees, what appeared to be a silvery-gold sword hilt clipped to his side. There were other weapons in the room with him, though the ones surrounding the wall behind him were all swords...with a few knives and daggers. Satisfied with the fact his shoes were on good and tight, he jumped down from the top bunk that he was sitting on. The wide open door that lead out into the hallway allowed him to see a worried looking fellow teen with stiff looking blonde hair and icy blue eyes walking to the room briskly. A good sized dark brown bird was resting on his white clad shoulder as he hurried into the room.

The newcomer was wearing a white sweater identical to the first teen's, as well as a pair of slightly worn jeans, though his didn't have any holes in them. His brow was furrowed with worry as he walked over to the bunk that was underneath the other teen and grabbed a similar sword hilt thing off of the wall behind that bed. "I have a bad feeling about you going anywhere by yourself today." He murmured quietly to his brother, nervously glancing around the room.

The first teen rolled his eyes, a smirk crossing his features. "Come on Zane. We're ninja. It's never safe for us to go anywhere by ourselves." Dropping the indifferent act suddenly, he placed a warm hand on his companion's bird free shoulder. "Look. I'm just going for a quick run along the old path to the old monastery. If you want, you can join me. I'm bringing my elemental blade with me just in case but I doubt I'll need to use it. I mean...we're friends with the skullkins and serpentine...and Dareth has control of the Stone Warriors. Mr. Borg and Pixal have the nindroid army. Do I need to continue?"

A burst of laughter escaped the tall teen as he took a step back. "I get it Kai. Man...now that the Oni have been defeated we might not be needed anymore for our...special training."

Kai snorted as he walked out the door. "Is that your way of saying Ninja training? Come on Z! Get more original than that."

Zane rolled his eyes, before strolling out the door, following him. "I think I will join you today on your run. I really do I have a bad feeling about today..." Zane nervously flexed his fingers as he gently stroke his pet bird.

Kai muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes skyward. "Sure...what ever makes you happy."

~In...Let's Just Say Outer-space~

An elderly man wearing an elaborate robe was standing stock still as he stared out of the spaceship's large frontal window. His hands were calmly clasped behind his back as he waited for any word about his enemies. A silver sword hilt hung on his hip, ready for his use at any time. A robot carrying a single gun walked up to him. "Roger, roger, we need the coordinates, Roger, roger, before we leave for hyperspace. Roger, roger."

The man rolled his eyes, before turning briskly away from the window. "Head for uncharted space."

"But that is dangerous!" Apparently the robot actually had the audacity to question his orders.

The man scowled as he glared at the robot. "You're job is to obey me. The Force is telling me that there is a great weapon there that I can use in the war against the Jedi. And they won't even be expecting it." He turned to look out the window again.

The robot nodded hurriedly in agreement, uttering a few roger rogers to help him know that it heard his order and will follow through. The man watched as the robot left, before lifting his eyes to the ceiling. The stars that were outside turned into colorful streaks as they leapt into hyperspace, zooming across the known galaxy at the fastest speed of travel. And soon he would be entering uncharted space looking for an elusive prize that the Force whispered quietly to him. He was going to ignore how the Force almost felt smug about his decision to go after this prized weapon. After all, he was Count Dooku of the Separatists. He was determined to win the war...

~A Few Hours Later, still in Space~

Count Dooku frowned as he listened to the report that one of his many battle droids were giving him. The Jedi had turned around once they had realized that he was heading into uncharted space, most likely to get permission from the council to follow him there. Another droid, the same one from earlier, approached him, almost nervously. "Uh? Sir? We have arrived at an uncharted planet. According to the scanners there is life there. What is your plan?"

Count Dooku closed his eyes, prodding the Force for more information about this strange weapon that it was teasing him with. "Go enter the atmosphere. Once there await for further directions. Understood?"

"Roger, roger!" The droid walked off. Count Dooku made a note to have that particular droid checked out. Something had to be wrong with its programming.

~Back in Ninjago, On top of the Mountain of a Thousand Steps~

Zane stretched as he stopped at the top of the large mountain, trying his hardest not to stare at the burned wreckage surrounding him. Kai jogged a little further into the wreckage, his gaze roaming over it all. Zane suspected that Kai was mentally mapping the area, drawing up old memories from before the fire and second serpentine war to figure out what the different scorched rooms had been for and what the different rubble was before that. Zane felt his heart sink when Kai suddenly stopped by the one room that was the most intact from the fire. Neither boy said anything, just stood there silently, one lost in memories while the other silently stood guard. Zane's pet suddenly took flight, circling through the air lazily, a screech escaping him as he glared at some bird that was flying over towards them.

Zane lifted his arm up, his voice calm. "Falcon, please return to my arm. It is just a bird... Kai!" Zane dropped his arm as he looked over at the strange new bird, only to realize it wasn't a bird. It was a flying ship, and last he checked the only flying ship that was registered were the R.E.X. and Destiny's Bounty, which this was neither.

Kai noticed what it was that Zane was pointing out and quickly pulled out his elemental blade, igniting it. The fiery red blade glowing brightly as they waited for the ship to arrive. Zane pulled out his elemental blade, igniting it as well, the blinding white blade humming with energy in his cool hand. Kai glanced at him, a frown on his face. "You sure you want to fight using that? You don't specialize in swords."

"I know..." Zane took a defensive position, eyeing the quickly approaching ship. "But I really hate to know who would break the law and still come out here...to a favorite Ninja tourist spot."

Just then, lasers fired out of the ship, slamming into the ground surrounding them. Kai yelped as he stumbled backwards. "They're shooting at us?! Who in their right mind shoots at ninjas?! Do they have a death wish or is this their way of saying we want to go to war!?"

Zane shook his head, even as one of the blasts slammed into him. He winced due to the fact it stung, but moved his elemental blade to parry the firing shots. "Use your elemental blade to block the shots! They sting when they make their marks."

Kai grunted to show that he heard as he did a fancy flip to avoid three more shots, swinging his elemental blade with practice ease to deflect them. Suddenly there was a large barrage of the strange lasers than their was before, forcing the two to move back to back. A cry of surprise and pain tore from Kai as he fell to the ground, dropping his elemental blade, the blade itself retracting into the hilt. Zane put his blade away, dropping down to check on his brother. He didn't notice the smaller ships being deployed from the larger one until one of them knocked him out cold...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Man...here I was thinking that we were done doing this Kind of thing!

Kai groaned as he forced his eyes open. He appeared to be in a cell of some sort, his hands dangling above them as handcuffs attached to the wall held them up. The hero of Ninjago rolled his eyes, before wiggling his fingers. Instantly, panic bloomed through him when nothing happened. "I didn't think it was vengestone… it doesn't feel or look like it." Shaking his head, he relaxed slightly, eyes pinpointing the solid metal door that clearly was the only way out according to his mysterious captors. Kai easily identified an airduct that could also be useful to escaping... if he could get out of these chains first.

The door suddenly hissed open, startling Kai ever so slightly. Automatic like the doors at Mr. Borg's office then... did they want him to escape? A tall elderly man wearing a funny looking elaborate robe strolled into the room, what looked like a hilt to an elemental blade swinging casually by his hip. "Hello. My name is Count Dooku, or Darth Tyranus as some of my enemies and mentor prefer to call me."

Kai frowned, confused. "How can you have enemies...I don't even know you!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "Why does whether or not you know me matter on whether or not I have enemies?"

"The fact that typically when someone has enemies...it's me and my brothers or our mentors. And I don't know you. So...yeah. Doesn't make sense for you to have enemies." Kai rolled his eyes, giving the Count a deadpan look.

Count Dooku frowned, perplexed about that, before speaking up, his voice firm. "I will let you out of those force-inhibitors if you will join me. I sense that the dark side of the force can easily come to you..."

"What in the name of Spinjitzu are you talking about? Look here buster I actually was never touched by Dark Matter, and the Great Devourer never bit me, so there is no way I am Dark!" Pausing, Kai took the time to recollect his memories, particularly the one about how he got his girlfriend. "Besides that, didn't you pay attention to the news about what happened with Chen?"

Count Dooku felt his eye twitch as he wondered if the young teen that he sensed great deal of anger in would ever make any sense. "I am from a different planet. One that I assure you is a much better one than that primitive place you call home."

Apparently that was also the wrong thing to say. Kai instantly tensed, before snarling at him. "We are not primitive!"

Count Dooku smiled softly to himself, pleased that the younger human was infuriated. "Ah...yes...embrace the darkness inside of you... embrace it! I just realized that I do not have your name."

Kai eyed him for a second, before deciding to give him a false one. Of course he had to make it as believable as possible. Good thing friends were meant for throwing under the bus like this. "Name's Dareth." Kai grinned, satisfied that he didn't stutter or anything when giving the name of his bumbling friend.

Count Dooku scowled, the Force hissing at him at the lie. "Very well _Dareth_... I will humor you and use that name until you decide to give me your real one. Now if you please excuse me... I have important business to tend to."

Kai watched in silence as he left the cell, the door hissing shut behind him. As soon as the door was shut, he stuck his tongue out the same way a young child would, even as he began scrapping his fingers along the cuffs that cut his power off from him. "Yeah...and I hopefully will be long gone before you show your ugly face here next time..."

~With Zane~

Zane blinked rapidly as he scanned the cell he was being held in. There was some sort of automatic door that lead outside, and no windows. There was an air vent that he could use to escape, though he suspected that would be useless until they stopped moving. He hummed to himself, as he glanced at a bird cage that held his precious feathered friend prisoner that was shoved into a corner of the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't get up and walk over to check on Falcon due to the fact that his hands were chained to the wall using handcuffs that were made from a metal that was similar to vengestone. A fact that he found mildly interesting. Closing his eyes, he listened to the gentle muted hum of the strange ship's engines. _All good things come to those who wait..._Zane smiled nostalgically at the overused quote that really they needed to use more in their profession.

The sound of the door hissing open, drew him from his thoughts, his eyes landing on the tall elderly man that was dressed strangely. And that coming from a ninja spoke volumes. "Ah...you're awake. I wish I knew what to do with you. With how strong the Force is with you and your companion, I am presuming that I can train you in the Darkside of the Force..."

"What is this Force you speak of?" Zane felt his interest take root, silently belating himself for being easily distracted by foreign concepts. Now was not the time to learn something new for his thirst of knowledge...now was the time to gain inside information to use to escape. "Who are you?"

"Hmph...your planet must be more primitive than what I thought if you do not know what the Force is. As for your second question, I am Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists. My plan is to turn your friend calls himself _Dareth_, to the Dark side..." Count Dooku broke off as Zane decidedly interrupted him.

"That should be interesting. Let me know how it feels to be painfully thrown into a hospitable wall." Zane drily announced, even though he knew Kai had never done that before.

"Ah, but you see such violent behavior is the first step to the Dark side." Zane felt all color drain from his face, even though Count Dooku couldn't see anything happening. Count Dooku glanced down at his watch, before smiling warmly at him, though Zane suddenly felt very cold looking at him, "Well, I best be off. I've talked with your friend about my plans...well attempted to. Soo much potential he wouldn't let me get any head way on my speech. I am needed on the bridge to oversee that we pull out of hyperspace without a hitch." Whirling around, he strolled out of there as if he didn't just not at all confused the hardest person to confuse in the world.

The second the door closed, Zane spoke up, his voice hoarse. "What in the name of the First Spinjitzu Master is hyperspace!?" Swallowing hard, he glanced over at his oldest companion. "I really don't like tha fact he considered Kai's usual personality to be a sign that he can be turned to this Dark side. Reminds me too much of Dark Matter or the Great Devourer's venom."

Falcon merely screeched in distress as he attempted to flap his wings in the enclosed space only to discover that the cage was too small for him to do so. Zane closed his eyes, figuring that he needed to mediate to figure out how he was going to escape this predicament...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What are you!?

Count Dooku wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose out of frustration. Everything was going great...until they pulled out of hyperspace. Apparently they misjudged and were in the middle of republic space. The battle was short lived... which was fine for all he cared except for the fact that somehow his grandpadawan's grandpadawan was flying one of the fighter ships. Not just any fighter either, it was the one that the idiotic droids had captured.

Glaring at the young torguta teen, he turned to face the Droid that was hovering nearby. "Put her in the same cell as my potential apprentice's friend."

"Right...did you ever ask him for his name?"

"No... I'll do that later. Right now I need to find a way to convince my apprentice to give me a real name and not a made up word for his name." Count Dooku left, leaving the droid alone to escort the prisoner.

"Right." The droid nudged the handcuffed, disarmed, Padawan in the shoulder.

"I'm moving...what was that about a new apprentice?" Ahsoka Tano glanced sideways at the battle droid, who seemed nice for a droid.

"Sorry miss. I'm not allowed to give away information to prisoners."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that, before turning her eyes down to the floor beneath her...

….

Zane blinked open his eyes when the door was opened again and... a droid shoved some _thing_ into the cell with him. She, her dress indicated that she was female, twisted around to glare at the droid, before snapping her head around to stare at him even as the door snapped shut again. Zane took the oppurtinity to look her over, trying to figure out what she was. She had orange skin, and what looked like three blue and white striped tentacles hanging from her head in place of hair. Her outfit was a bit revealing, and a dark orange, though he found the empty holsters interesting.

"Hello. Are you being held against your will as well?" Zane calmly asked as he tilted his head in interest.

The girl, she was rather small, clearly still a child, shook her head as she eyed him curiously. "Yes. My name's Ahsoka. What's yours?"

Zane frowned, puzzled on why she would use a clearly made up word for her name. Oh well, two could play at this game. And unlike Kai, he wasn't comfortable throwing his friends under the bus. "My name is Clouse."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes skyward, before leaning against the wall, eyeing him curiously. "Dooku said something about your friend being his apprentice..."

Zane frowned at that, shaking his head. "I do not know what it is that he was talking about. He mentioned something about planning to turn him to something called the Dark side...but I do not believe he will succeed." Glancing down at his lap, he knitted his eye brows together. "Do you know what he was talking about with this Force thing?"

Ahsoka froze, before speaking softly. "Uh...Clouse, what is the name of your home planet?"

Zane frowned at that, not quite understanding what she meant by that, before slowly inching his left brow upwards. "Ninjago. to be more precise, I am originally from Birchwood Forest, Wild Plains, Ninjago. My friend is originally from Ignacia Village, Rice Plains, Ninjago. Why do you ask such a strange question?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, realizing that she was dealing with someone from a primitive planet, and his friend. "I ask such a question because there are over a hundred different planets that are inhabited. I was born on the planet Shili."

Zane frowned, rolling this information around in his head. "I see... I am afraid that I only know of Ninjago. My deepest apologies for my inadequacy in this department." Zane bowed his head in apology towards her.

Ahsoka bit back a laugh, suddenly wondering if his mysterious friend was anything like he was. If he was then there was no way that Dooku could succeed in turning him! "What's your friend like?"

A hum escaped him as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "When you first meet him...he is short-tempered, and highly sarcastic at times. He also believes he is a one man show and doesn't need anyone." Ahsoka frowned, not liking the sound of that. As if reading her mind, he smiled warmly at her. "Once you get to really know him, you learn that there is a lot more going on with him than what he lets on. Once he gets close to you, he opens up and will _sometimes_ admit to needing help. He's my best friend and I wouldn't change him for the all the elementals in the world."

Ahsoka frowned, confused by the way he worded that, before deciding that it was probably nothing. "So Clouse... how long do you think my master will be to rescue us?"

Zane worriedly narrowed his eyes. "Master?"

Ahsoka quickly realized that she needed to explain a few things to him first. "I don't mean that as in I'm a slave...I meant that as in I am a Padawan… Jedi in training. We are assigned...mentors...that we call Masters, to train us."

"Oh...I understand that." Zane nodded, relaxing slightly.

"I wonder what he is up to right now?" Ahsoka mused softly to herself.

~Meanwhile on the Twilight~

Anakin Skywalker paced furiously around the ship's hangar, waiting for word. Rex tapped his finger against his armored leg nervously, watching his general relentlessly get out some tension. Fives hurried over, quickly saluting his superiors. "Sir, we found her. Apparently Dooku's ship took her prisoner..."

"Did he ask for a ransom of some sort for her yet?" Anakin snapped, anxious to hear that his Padawan was ok.

"No sir. We are planning a rescue mission as we speak." Fives nervously took a step back, glancing over at Rex for support.

Rex merely frowned, before asking a very important question. "Who is we?"

Fives turned red, before he quickly threw his brethren under the bus so to speak. "Echo...Kix...Jesse... ya know no one too important..."

Rex arched his eyebrow upwards, glancing over at Anakin. "Say, General did you notice that he mentioned my second in command there...or was that just me?"

Anakin chuckled, before walking over to the closest ship. "Yeah...I heard. Tell them to meet me up here in ten so that they can debrief me for once."

"Sir yes Sir!" Fives hastily saluted the retreating Jedi Knight, before running off to fetch the others...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Who says We're just Friends? Never heard of Brothers?

Anakin looked over the rescue plan that his men had cooked up behind his back. "Looks good. Rex? Get the men ready to go. The sooner we move out, the sooner we can get Ahsoka back."

"Sir yes Sir!" Rex saluted him, before hastily leaving the room.

Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix all sighed in relief, glad that their general accepted their crazy plan on how to get their commander back. "Do you want any of us to join you?"

"Yes. All of you get to be in the A team since this was your plan." Anakin waved his hand in a generic way to signal them to follow him.

"The A team?!" Shock flooded the group as they rushed off to follow him.

~Fifteen Minutes Later, with Zane and Ahsoka~

Ahsoka tensed, her montrals twitching as she heard the unmistakable sound of a scuffle outside of their cell door. "Clouse?"

"I hear the fight as well. I believe your friends have come to rescue you." Zane was quick to assure her, his voice not once giving away any emotion.

Ahsoka frowned, wondering how he could be soo... boring was the only word that popped into mind to describe him and his lack of emotions. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the door, as if that would make it open sooner. Apparently it worked, since a second later, the door hissed open to reveal a small group of clone troopers that were rushing into the cell, lowering their blasters. One of them shot her chains, freeing her from the force-inhibitor. Another one handed her, her two lightsabers, which she gratefully clipped back on.

"Come on...we need to get 'Clouse' and this bird out of here." Ahsoka went to the bird cage, quickly undoing the latch.

Zane shook his head slightly, before glancing at Falcon. "If you are done being lazy my old feathered friend..." Falcon gave one loud screech, before diving at his wrists, breaking the chains holding him within seconds.

Ahsoka blinked, before raising her hand up part way. "Wait...that bird, whatever species it is, could do that the entire time?"

Zane shot her an amused look. "Falcon is a falcon... thus his name. Falcon. Not very creative but I am not one to argue with my father."

Ahsoka shook her head, before remembering their conversation from earlier. "We need to find your friend."

"Indeed, we do." Zane took off, briefly closing his eyes as he tapped into his dragon spirit, knowing it will be able to sniff out Kai's dragon spirit.

Ahsoka stilled when a strong surge in the force come from her mysterious companion, who didn't even bat an eye when she used air quotations around his name that he gave her. If he was this strong in the force...exactly how much stronger in the force was this friend of his?

Snapping his eyes open, he spoke softly, his voice still on the monotone side. "He is this way."

~Three Minutes Later, With Kai~

Kai yanked and pulled on his strange chains, wishing that they would just break. He didn't like being held prisoner, and vaguely wondered if that was part of the reason why he was the one that seemed to get caught the second most amount of times, Lloyd being the most frequently captured. Growling, he attempted to reach his dragon spirit, only to notice, once again, that it was muffled as if in a deep sleep. Before he could scream needlessly into the air, the door hissed open...and Zane came running into the cell with Falcon on his shoulder.

"Kai!"

"Zane! Get me out of here so I can blow something up!" Kai snapped angrily, knowing his brother wouldn't mind his temper.

A bunch of others, one of which was definitely not human!, slipped into the room from behind Zane. Kai narrowed his eyes dangerously at them, already working on figuring out if they were a threat or not.

"Relax... I believe they are not a threat." Zane murmured softly into his ear as he released the strange chains from around his wrists.

Kai flexed his fingers, relief flashing through him briefly, neatly masked with anger for those that might be probing his dragon spirit, still eyeing them. "Yeah...I rather figure that out myself." There was a dryness to his voice, signaling that he was in no mood to meet anyone knew for awhile.

"Of course." Zane took a step back, even as his mind flashed to another small detail. "This is Ahsoka and some friends of hers. Kai...we need to find our elemental blades. I fear that according to statistics in the wrong hands..."

"It'll lead to disastrous consequences?" Kai quipped at him, his eyebrow shooting upwards in a subtle way to let him know that he wasn't impressed.

"Ah...yes." Zane blinked, clearly used to being interrupted.

One of the men stepped forward, taking his helmet off so that they could see two fives tattooed on either side of his head. "Come on. We know were they keep the prisoners weapons. You can pick them up there..." Static filled the air suddenly, before a muffled voice barked something out.

Face hardening, he slipped the helmet back on. "We need to get out of here now. Come on!"

Ahsoka silently watched the two strangers, unease filling her upon realizing that Dooku really had a good start to build on if he wanted the one called Kai for his apprentice. Zane, as Kai had called her cell companion, appeared to be oblivious to the darkness that swirled just below the surface, his pure light seemingly even brighter as she watched them interact.

~Half An Hour Later, on the Twilight~

"Ahsoka! I am soo glad that you are alright! I mean...don't you ever do that again! We can't always drop everything to save you." Anakin failed miserably to pretend to be furious at her.

"Sorry Master." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed alarm flashing across Kai's features as he moved to say something.

Zane immediately stopped him. "She meant that as in Sensei."

Ahsoka frowned, not sure she understood, before deciding that it could that when she had explained what she meant by calling him Master, she must have given the definition to some word that existed on their planet.

"Who are you two?" Anakin just realized the two strangers amongst them.

"Like I'm gonna give you my name." Kai snarked as he crossed his arms in a huff.

Zane shot him a look, before humbly bowing to the Jedi Knight. "My name is Zane. This is my brother, Kai. I am afraid that the owner of the other ship had taken us prisoner awhile ago and we are really graceful for the rescue, even though it was unintended."

Anakin relaxed at the polite, if not monotone response Zane gave him, before shooting Kai a wary look. Most likely, he could sense the darkness in him.

Fives turned to face Zane, looking confused. "About that. Ahsoka introduced you as Clouse, but your brother here calls you Zane..."

"Clouse?!" Kai whirled around to stare at Zane as if he had grown a second head, or as Zane viewed it an extra pair of arms. "Out of all the names out there you could have used...you used the name of the guy that tried to kill us...twice!"

Zane shrugged, shooting him a look. "I have it on good authority that you used our dear friend Dareth's name when our captor asked for your name."

Kai grumbled under his breath. "FSM! You are impossible." **(A/N: FSM= First Spinjitzu Master)**

Zane's eyes widened in horror, eyes flickering between Ahsoka and Kai. "Kai! Language! There is a minor present!" Ahsoka started in surprise. There was a lot of emotion in his voice over that. Which also meant, that the word that she didn't recognize must have been a swear word.

Anakin coughed into his hand, even as the other group of clones involved in her rescue suddenly held up what appeared to be two lightsaber hilts. "Sir? We found these amongst the weaponry onboard the ship."

"Hey! Those are ours!" Kai suddenly grabbed them, quickly handing one to Zane. Frowning, he began to mutter under his breath. A minute later there was a soft hum as a...red blade shot forth.

Zane pressed a button on his, summoning a _white_ blade. "They appear to still be in working order." And he was back to being having no emotion in his voice.

Anakin curled his fingers tightly in a fist, fear dancing in his eyes. "Can I see your blade Kai?"

"Let me think about it..." Ahsoka didn't like how sarcastic that was. "No. I don't go handing my stuff away to random people."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Oh look...more people that speak gibberish.

"Ok...Rex. Take him to the brig." Anakin stared down at the stubborn teen that had darkness swirling around him.

"Sir yes sir!" Rex saluted him, before moving to grab Kai.

Kai took a step back, immediately slipping into a defensive position. Anakin could feel his left eyebrow rise up as he looked at him. He had good battle reflexes, he could tell that already. Zane stepped forward, his voice devoid of all emotions. "Kai...give me your elemental blade."

The teen scowled, before reluctantly handing the weapon over to his brother. Anakin felt his jaw clench as he stared at him, before flinging his hands in the air out of annoyance. "Seriously? You hand it over to him...but not me?!"

Kai crossed his arms, a loud scoff escaping him. "There's a difference. You're a random person...he's my brother and best friend. Totally legit reason to hand it over to him."

Anakin sighed, before directing his next statement to both teens. "You still have to go to the brig. We can't have a sith wandering around in here."

Kai and Zane glanced at each other, confusion creasing Kai's brow, nothing indiacted what Zane was thinking right now. Ahsoka recalling her conversation that revealed that they were from an unknown planet, stepped forward. "Master...they don't know what a sith is. They're from some unknown planet..."

"Ninjago." They spoke in rather perfect unison, though with Zane's monotone voice and Kai's sharp, cynical one it was rather off-putting.

Ahsoka shook her head, fighting the urge to throw her hands in the air out of frustration. "Seriously?" She muttered under her breath too quietly for anyone to hear...unless they were trained to listen for the smallest sounds that are often overlooked.

"You should hear it when all six of us do that. Dareth once said that he can always know when we all agree on something cause we will speak in perfect unison, despite the fact that none of our voices sound remotely similar." Kai sniggered, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Zane nodded in agreement, his monotone voice slicing through the air. "Indeed. It was quite humorous when our younger brother, Lloyd, did it with us before his voice deepened."

Kai nodded in agreement, a smirk crossing his face. "Yeah...well. We typically only agree and do that when responding to something Sensei told us."

Anakin frowned, noting the use of the word sensei... Zane had just minutes ago told Kai that was what Ahsoka meant when she called him master, though he didn't know the exact definition for it was still. "We can't have you running around. Your force presence is too dark."

Zane felt confusion flood him, though he managed to keep it off of his features. Turning, he glanced at Kai trying to see what this human-like alien meant by that. All he could tell was that Kai was purposely making his dragon spirit darker than what it actually was...and masking his true feelings with anger and frustration. Rolling his eyes mentally, he would never be caught doing so by anyone outside of his family!, he turned to face Anakin. "Can he just stay with me... he isn't one that you should leave alone." Zane figured that they most likely didn't know that Kai wasn't used to being by himself and needed someone to 'protect' to feel useful.

Kai shot Zane a glare, though he knew Kai well enough to know that he was, in his own way, expressing his gratitude that Zane was giving him a reason to be hovering over his shoulders. Anakin hesitated, before reluctantly nodding in agreement. "Very well. Rex? Show them to the barracks. We don't have space to give them their own rooms."

_Pretty sure we can handle barracks. Shouldn't be too much different than the Destiny's Bounty's single bedroom that all five of us boys claimed. _Kai used his spirit dragon to silently communicate to Zane. Zane silently agreed, before following the human called Rex out of the hangar.

…..

Zane watched as Kai ran his fingers through his hair, aggravation flaring up blindly from him. He shifted slightly, glancing over at the door to make sure that no one was there to eavesdrop on them, before speaking directly to Kai. "Kai...I am sure that she is alright. Nya is quite capable of taking care of herself."

Kai glanced over at Zane, before dropping his hands to his sides. "Yeah...I guess. But...master? I really don't like that word."

"I know...and I understand that you have a bigger reason to hate it than me." Zane referred softly to the Time Twins, sitting down on one of the bunks in the barrack.

Kai sucked in a deep breath, the pain he had been harboring from that incident flaring briefly, before he smothered it down. Zane sighed, knowing that was the closest to talking about it that they would ever get to. "We best find our way to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

Kai frowned, looking over at him. "You know Z...since these guys aren't from Ninjago then that must mean they have different foods that they eat. For all we know, they don't have Puffy Potstickers." A smirk flashed across his face, signaling that he just made a joke.

Zane chuckled softly, catching onto what he meant by that. "Oh yes... poor Dareth would be devastated if he can't eat his Puff Potstickers." The two ninjas sank to the floor as they laughed, before their stomachs growled loudly, reminding them that they hadn't eaten at all since they left Ninjago who knows how long ago.

….

The cafeteria was easily found...and the rations were definitely not what they were used to. Even ninja rations during a crisis (in other words, mission) were different than this! Pushing these thoughts to the back of their minds, they sat down next to Rex and some others.

One of the others turned to face them, it was the one with the two number five tattoos on the sides of his head. "Hey there. Name's Fives. I think I got your names earlier...Zane and Kai, right?"

Kai jerked his head by way of confirming that was correct, while Zane monotonelessly said a single word. "Yes."

Ahsoka walked over, plopping down next to them. "Hey Zane... I was wondering if you would like to spar with me later?"

Zane peered curiously at her, before speaking in his frustratingly monotone voice. "I am unsure if having a blackbelt go against someone that I highly suspect is not a black belt, but rather an orangebelt."

"Wait what?" Ahsoka knitted her brow in confusion.

Kai snorted as he pushed his tray away from him. "Yeah...icicle? I don't think that they use the belt system to dictate one's ability to fight."

"Belt system?" Ahsoka glanced over at Rex, who just shrugged.

"Yes...it is how we measure one's progress. I am a blackbelt with six gold stripes." Zane sat down his fork, a small smile flickering onto his features.

Ahsoka frowned, before turning to Kai, who looked really upset to hear that. "Yeah...we get it. You got six of the ten gold stripes one needs to get before they can be made a sensei." There was an underlying bitterness in his voice as he glared at the table top.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, only for Kai to suddenly stand up and leave the room. Bewildered, she turned to face Zane. "What was that about?"

"Kai only has two gold stripes. Though his skill is up there and he really should have six gold stripes." Zane paused, glancing over at her. "There is a reason why he hasn't been given the other stripes yet. However that is for him to explain to you, not me." Standing up, he bowed deeply to them. "Now if you will please excuse me, I need to check on him." He then turned and left the room, following after his brother.

_**A/N: Just to explain a few things... I have a head cannon that the Time Twins actually took Kai and Nya when they took their parents, and they were spies for them the entire time. After finding this out, they were both more or less demoted (gold stripes removed) and everyone is a bit more cautious around them. They would have been completely kicked off the team if Kai and Nya hadn't aided Lou, Karlof, and the rest of the Royal Blacksmiths due to the fact that they weren't supposed to be there. Mainly Kai helped them. They eventually found out that they were basically slaves and had no choice in the matter.**_

_**If I messed up on what the order for belts in martial arts is...I'm sorry...I looked it up on Google. In my opinion, even though they don't talk about the belt system in the show... they use martial arts so it makes sense for them to use the belt system.**_

_Ella_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Asked For Sparring Session...

Zane examined the room that Ahsoka had brought him to for their sparring match. It appeared to be specifically designed for sparring matches, something he could appreciate since it reminded him of the sparring arena that the old monastery used to have. "What fighting style are we using?" Zane fingered the hilt of his elemental blade, curious about what fighting technique she apparently knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Ahsoka knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Everyone specializes in different saber forms...but I never heard of anyone requesting that the person they are sparring with use a certain form."

Zane blinked, before shaking his head slowly. "My apologies. Back in Ninjago there are many different hand to hand combat fighting styles that can be adapted to use a variety of weapons as well. I meant that as in, do you know any particular fighting style."

"I see..." Ahsoka made a mental note to ask him how many different styles he knew later, before answering his question. "I'm afraid that I don't know what fighting style you would call what we learn back at the Temple, so can we just do whatever comes to naturally to us?" She frowned as she noticed that Kai had slipped into the room behind them.

Zane nodded, not even looking back at Kai. "Of course." He shifted his weight slightly, getting into a strange looking starting position.

Kai grinned, leaning against the wall near Rex and a few others. "This'll be good. There's only one person that can beat Zane last I checked."

Zane rolled his eyes at him, but didn't deny it as he activated his white saber. "Let the sparring match begin."

Ahsoka made the first move, slicing at him as she flipped over him, both of her blades humming to life. Zane easily blocked the blows, before landing a few quick ones of his own. Ahsoka rolled to the side as he jabbed her hard in the side...though not enough to injure her. Eyes widening in surprise, she realized that Kai knew what he was talking about apparently. This was going to be fun... said no one.

Zane fought the urge to sigh as he realized that she, interestingly enough fought similarly to Jay and Nya. She knew she was small compared to her opponent so she was using speed and a variety of flips to try and throw him off. Interesting. "Interesting. You fight like Jay and Nya. More speed and flips than standing still and letting your opponent come to you."

Confusion briefly flashed across her face, just as Kai hollered back to her. "Chill...that just means you're giving him a bit more of a challenge than he thought possible. He'll still beat you."

Ahsoka scowled at Kai, before turning back to Zane. She had to admit, that he was able to determine what her technique basically was in such a short time period was pretty impressive... She just didn't like how Kai was here watching them spar. Zane seemed undisturbed that he was there though, which just made it obvious that they were used to each other's presence. _Thud_. She blinked rapidly as she lay on the ground, a sharp gasp escaping her. Zane stood over her, his expression still blank. Annoyance flared up inside of her as she realized that she hadn't even sensed his movement in the force do to how still he kept his force presence. Not even Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda could keep their force presence _that _still. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." His voice was still annoyingly devoid of emotion as he offered her a hand up.

Rex coughed from where he was watching the sparring match...Anakin right next to him. "Say...have you ever sparred with Kai? Just this hand to hand combat thing. No weapons."

Zane's eyes briefly flashed, displaying some emotion for a second there, though it was hard for Ahsoka to catch what it was. Kai swallowed hard as he shifted slightly, biting his bottom lip. "You don't have to if you don't want to icicle."

Ahsoka frowned, recalling how Kai had called his brother that at the meal earlier...and yet she had no idea why. Thinking back on what she knew of him so far, maybe she did know why. Zane shook his head, before bracing himself, slipping his weapon make into its place. "No no… I just needed a moment to figure out a good plan to actually beat you this time."

Rex straightened up, surprise flashing across his features. "Wait...I thought you said Kai was lower than you in this belt system you use to measure one's progress. Now you're saying that he's the one that he mentioned that could defeat you in a spar?" Rex narrowed his eyes. "How does that work?"

Zane grimaced as he shifted his footing, glancing over at Kai. "That is for Kai to explain to you." Turning to face Kai, he lowered himself into a stiff bow, Kai copied the movement in sync with him. "Junbi wa ī? Setto… supā!" Zane spoke firmly in a strange language, before suddenly sidestepping Kai who swung a fist to his left.

Apparently that must have been a feint since Zane stumbled as Kai's right leg caught him off guard. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she watched… and quickly realized a difference in their fighting techniques. Zane was smooth and slow for the most part, and when he moved fast, he was almost a blur...Kai on the other hand was fast and furious with none of Zane's calmness. That and unlike Zane, whom she still couldn't pick much up on his force presence, Kai's force presence was flooded with intense emotions...though she was a bit disoriented over the sliver of worry that seemed to be trying ot push through his anger and frustration.

Almost as suddenly as their spar started it ended. Zane frowned as he took a step back from the knocked down Kai, stretching a hand out to him. "Yame nasai."

Kai sighed as he dejectedly repeated after him. "Yame nasai."

Zane knelt down next to him, his expression still blank. "Kai...I know that I only won because you were too busy thinking about the others back home and how you can't keep them safe clear out here."

Kai rolled his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I know...I know. Sensei has told me this close to a million times. It's just...me. K?"

"I know hothead." Zane smiled softly, before standing up suddenly. "Let's go get some rest and talk some more about this. Hitori de."

Kai nodded in understanding, before standing up and leaving with him. Ahsoka watched them go, vaguely wondering if she'll ever understand what went through their minds...

_**A/N: Ok about the whole Kai and Zane speaking another language...I figured that sense Ninjas are from Japan that it would make sense for them to be able to speak Japanese. All they said is Set, ready, go. And then cease at the end of the spar. The last thing Zane said is one word... alone. Hinting that he doesn't quite trust their rescuers yet.**_

_**Thank you for reading this so far!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Meeting A weird green thing that talks way too funny...

Kai crossed his arms as he watched the soldiers rush about the place. Apparently, someone called General Yoda was coming onboard the ship to meet him and Zane...and by the way everyone was rushing about, it was obvious that he was Anakin's superior. Zane slipped over next to him, his calm presence not fooling Kai in the least. He was anxious about how this general would react to Kai. So far no one liked him. "You know? Anxiety doesn't look good on you. Leave that to me and Jay."

Zane groaned, before quietly, and subtly, whacking Kai in the back of the head. "Now is not the time to joke. This general could very easily order for you to be arrested without any reason at all."

Kai squinted his eyes as he looked ahead to where the most activity was happening. "Man... what kind of discipline do they allow in their army here if this is how they react when they hear that some general is coming over. We've never had to scramble to get everything in proper order before."

"That would be because we knew that if we did that, he would be able to tell and all of us, whether we were guilty or not, would be disciplined for it." Zane spoke softly, clasping his hands together."Watashi wa anata to hitori de hanasu yō ni tanonda to omoimasu ka? Ima wa itsu demo onaji kurai yoidesu."

Kai tilted his head to the side, noting that Ahsoka and the captain, Rex, was watching them interact. "Watashitachiha hitoride wanai tsurara."

Zane nodded in greeting to the two members of this crew that Kai suspected where on orders to watch them, particularly him. "Ima sugu ni denwa shinaide kudasai. Sō sureba wakarimasu. Watashitachi no sosen no shita wa sorera o kondō shite iru yōdesu." Zane turned back to look at Kai. "Watashi wa, kono basho ni tsuite, aruiwa watashitachi ga mukatte iru basho ni tsuite, mattaku nani mo shiranai to iu jijitsu dake o giron shitai to omoimashita."

Kai paused, realization crashing into him. "Anata ga tadashīdesu. Watashitachi wa nani o shimasu ka? Karera wa akiraka ni anata o shinrai shite imasuga, watashide wa arimasen!"

Zane frowned, his brow wrinkling in worry. "I do not actually know. Perhaps if I can find a library to do some research in..."

"Of course you would want to do research! Sometimes you've got to act first and ask questions later." Kai grumbled, frustration flaring up inside of him.

Zane shot him a look, before schooling his features back to being completely and utterly blank. "That mindset has rarely helped you in the past."

Kai scoffed, but didn't say anything. He knew better than to argue with Zane when he was telling the truth. "There's the ship." Kai nodded to the spaceship that just landed in the hangar.

"Too bad Jay isn't here. He would have loved this." Zane straightened up, clasping his hands firmly in front of him.

"Before or after he found out his...relation...to Cliff Gordon the Movie Star known for being a Snob?" Kai drily asked as he crossed his arms.

Zane didn't answer, surprise flaring across their bond as a...small green thing came off of the ship. All of the soldiers saluted it, as if this was completely normal. "Kai... Fukai to omowa reru koto wa nani mo iwanaide kudasai!"

"Eesh… Pretty sure that training knocked that into me... seriously what is up with Sensei and whacking us with his staff?" Kai grumbled halfheartedly, a smile quirking the edge of his lips.

Zane chuckled at that, allowing memories of all of the times he, or anyone really, got whacked by the ancient bamboo staff of the Sensei. "Yes... I know."

The short green thing walked up to them. "Hmm, guests from afar, are you?"

"Wait...what!?" Both of them blinked rapidly, confused by that.

"Master Yoda, I am. Your names, I know not." Yoda smiled to himself, amused that his speech pattern confused them.

"My name is Zane. This is my brother, and best friend, Kai. It is our pleasure to meet you." Zane bowed the way he was trained to when meeting an higher up.

Kai jerked his head, but didn't bother to bow properly. "What he said."

Zane blinked slowly, his signal to the outside world that he was fighting the urge to laugh. Kai smirked, suspecting that his lack f protocol was the cause for it this time around. Yoda rubbed his chin, his gaze peering over at Kai. "I sense a great dea lfo darkness in you..."

"How is that possible? Kai was never bitten by the Dai maō. And I do not recall him getting splattered by Dākumatā either." Zane protested, confusion flooding him.

Kai lifted a hand up, placing it on Zane's arm to still him. "Icicle...you need to calm down. No need to get all worked up over it."

"Of course. My apologies." Zane bowed again, his features already going back to the perfect blank expressions that drives everyone up the wall.

Yoda hummed in surprise, eyeing the two. He has seen a great many things in his lifetime...but someone that is light with someone that is dark, and claiming to be the best friends was new. As was the way that the dark one calmed the light one down, instead of the other way around. "Keep an eye on you two, I must."

"Uh?" Yoda chuckled as he realized that speaking in unison appeared to be second nature to them. The force sang softly, telling him to trust both of them.

"A word Skywalker." Yoda walked over, tapping the rebellious Jedi Knight on the arm, his mind still dwelling on the mysterious two humans that were watching him leave...if they were human at all.

Kai shook his head, before turning to face Zane. "Ever get the feeling that something is amiss?"

"All the time. I do have Dairokkan. I just wish I could just shrug off this feeling that something is majorly off here..." Zane frowned, his eyes gazing out toward the distant wall.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Conversations all Around...

Yoda paused, turning to face Anakin. "Trust these two, we can."

"Are you sure about that, Master?" Anakin frowned, crossing his arms in disbelief. "The one called Kai is already filled with Darkness."

A soft hum escaped Yoda as he tapped his staff against the floor. "Listen to the Force...have you?"

"Well...um... sorry Master." Anakin bowed to the elderly Jedi, embarrassed as he realized that he hadn't listened to the Force concerning the two strangers.

Yoda chuckled softly to himself, before noticing the brown bird that was perched nearby, watching them. "Hmm, of bird what type is?"

Anakin scratched the back of his neck as he eyed the bird. "Not entirely sure. I recommend asking Zane. Apparently it is his pet and it got captured with them."

Yoda hummed again, before turning to face Anakin again. "Normal, they are not."

~Swap over to Zane and Kai~

Zane blinked, before glancing over at Kai. "General Yoda just said that we aren't normal."

Kai glanced up from his fist that was on fire that he had been causally examining while Zane used Falcon to spy on the generals. "What's not normal about us?"

Zane lifted his left shoulder up in a half-shrug. "I have no idea. We appear to be two completely normal teens to me." Pausing, he eyed the lit fist. "Kai? Can you please put your fire out? I rather not have to deal with smoke alarms again."

"For the last time...that was Ash! Not me!" Kai protested weakly as he flicked his wrist, the flame disappearing instantly.

Zane rolled his eyes, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Sure it was..."

Kai reached over, whacking him on the back of the head. The two of them looked at each other, before bursting into hysterical laughter. The door to the barracks opened as Rex stuck his head in. "Am I interrupting something..?"

"No. Do you need something?" Zane and Kai spoke in perfect unison.

"Uh...no...I was just wondering if you would like to come spar with us or something? Maybe show us some more sparring moves between the two of you?" Rex tried to ignore how they spoke in unison.

Kai tilted his head to the side as he peered at him. "I would love to spar some more with you Zane. Only this time...with our Chikara. If that is alright with you?"

Zane nodded, a small smile crossing his features. "May I collect Falcon first? I have not trained with him in a while."

"Sure." Kai jumped up from the bunk he was lying on, his feet landing softly on the metal floor of the ship.

Rex frowned, suddenly realizing that he has never heard either of them make any noise when moving before...which he noted was highly disconcerting. "Great. I'll meet you there." With that, he turned and left the room.

Kai rolled his shoulders as he waited patiently for Zane to stand up. "How long till the generals realize that Falcon is spying on them?"

Zane rolled his eyes, moving to leave the room. "Careful Kai. I rather keep _that_ particular fact about him a secret while we are trapped out here."

….

Rex crossed his arms across his chest, as he watched as the two teens stretched. Zane rolled his shoulders, relieving some tension out of it. "Kai...I know that you want us to use Chikara, but you haven't used yours in a few days. You best be careful _and_ cautious this time around."

Kai scoffed as he curled his hand into a fist. "I'll be fine. You just worry about getting your icy wings whipped."

The term wings startled Rex, as he quickly glanced over at Zane. Not seeing any signs of wings, he relaxed immediately. Zane nodded in understanding to Kai, before starting the spar the exact same way they did last time. Fascinated, Rex watched as they basically danced around each other, noting their skill levels...and the chuckles and teasing escaping them. With how many battles he has been in, Rex could easily tell that they were messing around with each other and not really putting their all in the battle. It was a time for them to show off...and they were showing off alright.

Zane gave a wry smile, lightly spreading his fingers on his left hand out on the metal floor. Immediately the temperature dropped below freezing and a thin layer of ice spread out across the floor. Kai smirked as he flipped over the ice, landing behind Zane where the ice wasn't spreading to. Rex wondered at where the ice came from...and if it had anything to do with the mysterious Chikara that they had mentioned. Kai smirked, as he raised his hand, clearly about to do something...only to suddenly double over backwards, a loud gasp of pain tearing from his lips.

"Kai!" The usual emotionless, monotone voice of Zane cried out, this time choked full of horror.

Rex launched himself across the room, quickly catching up with them. Dropping next to Kai, who was now curled up in a ball on the floor, he pressed a hand against his forehead...and just about cursed himself. "Someone get Kix! He needs medical attention stat!"

Rex stared mortified at the still form lying in front of him, wondering exactly what was going on here. One second Kai was running a fever so high that he _burned_ Rex's hand within three inches above his flushed skin...the next second his temperature plummeted down too low for it to be healthy. Zane knelt down on the other side of Kai, worry creasing his brow. "He knows that his Chikara is unstable, _I_ know that his Chikara is unstable! I shouldn't have agreed to it..." Zane hung his head down, tears threatening to spill.

Rex narrowed his eyes, suddenly not sure he liked where this was going. "Zane...what is Chikara?"

Zane wrung his hands, his features pinched with worry. "Chikara is a genetic...deformity, that can be used in battle. Depends on the bloodline on what exactly it is...no two are the same outside of your own bloodline...and um... well...Kai technically has two chikara instead of one. According to the doctor the one is dormant, useless, while the other one is activated. However, it is unstable. His body will at times try to reject the chikara, at least we think that is what is going on with him."

Rex felt horror flood him even as Kix and a whole lot of others came charging in. "What do you mean...that his body is trying to reject some gene he has!? That'll kill him!"

"It hasn't yet. He'll be fine in a few minutes..." A loud pitiful groan escaped Kai as he started to burn up again. Zane glanced at him, appeared to rethink what it was he just said, then looked up at Rex. "Ok, make that a few hours."

Kix glanced over at Zane, looking extremely ill. "You're kidding...right?"

"I do not kid around." Zane went back to his usual monotone self, giving Kix a blank look.

_**A/N: Wow...said I would avoid these and yet I seem to use them a bit in this story. Last chapter the Japanese words were basically them talking about how they are pretty much stuck until they figure out where Ninjago is compared to their location...and Zane pointing out the fact that Yoda has a staff so that MUST mean he is the top guy (No one is above him) At least...I think that is what they were saying.**_

_**Chikara is the Japanese word for powers. In my mind, since Kai and Nya have two different elements in their genes, that should cause some kind of side effect on them. In this case, their powers aren't exactly stable. As long as Kai practices using his powers at least once a day, nothing bad will happen. However, the longer he goes without using them, the more drastic it is. All that it affects is their temperature. Pretty much as you probably realized upon reading what just happened...they loose the ability to control their body temperature. At least Kai does. I'm thinking for Nya...it'll be a little different. Since she rarely uses her powers, they haven't really seen how the unstable powers affect her.**_

_Ella_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Anything in parenthises after foriegn words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Eight: Kai's Fine Folks, Chillax He ain't gonna die...yet.

Anakin barged into the room, ignoring the protests coming from his men. Zane was mediating next to the med bay cot, where Kai was sleeping peacefully...if one ignored how he would occasionally whimper as if in pain. Anakin frowned, staring at the boy that was surrounded by darkness. Rex had told him about the gene that Zane referred to as Chikara….and how apparently Kai's body was trying to get rid of it despite the fact that he needed it to, well, stay alive. "Kix...status report." Anakin tensely barked out, glancing over at his medic that was watching the vitals of the mysterious teen closely.

Kix gave him a perplexed look, before going back to what he was doing. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm doing anything correctly, sir. Zane told me to just monitor him and let him sleep it off... by the sounds of things this isn't something they're equipped to deal with back at their home planet either. One second the kid's temperature is close to 305 degrees...and the next second it is closer to negative 123 degrees." Kix paused, so as to wring his hands together nervously. "Zane says that is normal when his body does this...but it scares me half to death and Zane insists that medication won't help keep the temperature stable."

Anakin frowned, even as Yoda calmly entered the room. "The patient, how is?"

Kix quickly repeated everything he had just told Anakin to the small Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Anakin tuned them out as he stared at Kai, wondering why it was that he wasn't dead yet with such extreme temperatures fluctuating inside of him. "Master... you came here because you had a mission for us...correct?"

"Hmmm. Arise problem from the Home Planet of the Torgutas. Go there with Kenobi you must. Meet you there, Kenobi will." Yoda hummed softly as he peered curiously over at Kai's almost still form.

"Anything we can help you with?" Zane spoke suddenly, his eyes snapping open as he stared intently at them, as if he hadn't been mediating just then.

"Gah!" Anakin fell backwards as he jumped in surprise.

Zane smoothly leapt to his feet, catching Anakin by the arm. "My apologies. I did not mean to scare you."

Yoda stifled a chuckle as he noted that Zane could move swiftly, and silently like an assassin. While the fact that he could scare Anakin, the Hero Without Fear so to speak, was rather funny, the way he moved was more troubling. Zane settled Anakin back down in the seat that he had been occupying a minute ago, his facial features blank. Anakin shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No no...You didn't scare me at all."

"Your raised heartrate says otherwise." Zane drily pointed out.

Anakin glared at him, though it was Yoda who spoke next. "Accept your help, we do. Leave immediately you must."

"Yes Master." Anakin bowed to Yoda, even as he was aware of the way Zane frowned at that term. What he would do to learn why they were so against the word master.

Yoda had barely left the medbay when a new voice piped up from next to him. "So...when do we leave?" Kai was sitting up in his bed, appearing to be perfectly fine.

Kix, who had never left the room in the first place, jumped in surprise, before hurrying over to check Kai's vitals. "How...? You should be still comatose!"

Kai rolled his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. "You do realize that Zane was mediating near me and we've discovered a while back that when this happens that having someone with Chikara mediate near me helps speed up the healing process."

"Great..." Anakin drawled out, wondering what other surprises these two had in store for him.

"Taimutsuinzu de nani ga okotta no ka o tsutaeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (You need to tell them about what happened with the Time Twins.)" Zane spoke suddenly, looking intently at Kai as if he was concerned about something.

Kai shook his head, shifting his seat nervously. "Īe... Karera wa mattaku kankei arimasen. (No... it doesn't concern them at all.)"

Zane shook his head, his voice soft. "I have a strong feeling that it's about to concern them." Zane looked uneasy, as if whatever they were talking about was rather important.

Kai shook his head, looking genuinely upset, pained even as if what they were talking about personally hurt him. Anakin shook his head, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "We need to get going if we're going to debrief the rest of the troops and meet up with Obi-wan in time."

Nods rippled through the group, even as they stood up, as if going from a medbay to battle mode was something that happened every day. Anakin shoved that thought out of his head, noting that he technically didn't know anything about them...yet.

….

Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General in the Republic Army, knew about his old Padawan's current guests, but he wasn't too sure about bringing them on this mission was such a good idea. Seeing the two of them occasionally speaking rapidly in a different language piqued his interest, though he wasn't sure how to approach them about it. Most likely it was their Native Tongue. The one called Zane walked over to him, a smile on his face. "Hello. What exactly is the status report of your mission so far? General Skywalker appears to be ikatteiru (angry) about something."

Obi-wan eyed the young man, before glancing behind him to see that the one called Kai was hovering over his shoulders. "We were too late. Slavers have illegally taken the entire population away to be sold into slavery."

The response was instant, Zane spun around, reaching for Kai even as he started to hyperventilate, his eyes dilating with fear. "Dorei shōnin? Īe... Īe... Modoremasen! Dekimasen! (Slavers? No...no... I can't go back! I just can't!)"

"Kai! Breath! Listen to my voice..." Zane curled his fingers around his brother's upperarms, his grip firm.

Ahsoka noticed what was going on and come over to see what was going on. "Is something wrong?"

Zane glanced at her briefly, before turning his attention back to Kai. "Kai used to be a dorei, a slave."

_**A/N: Ok... just so you know... I've been struggling with this chapter, so glad that I finally got it to where I want it to go... and end the way I wanted it to. After I realized that I can't write about the trip to the planet and make it interesting at all. Last week though was more of a... Sky and I started rereading this series that we both like...and we're now in the middle of the sequel series. (All of the others books takes place in the same universe. These two series are basically the most obvious since a minor character in the first series is a main character in the series we're reading right now.) Anyways, for us to be this far along in the books would mean that we sort of stayed far from our computers all week. Sorry about the delay.**_

_Ella_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Anything in parenthises after foriegn words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Nine: Undercover Work is a Breeze...

Obi-wan watched as Anakin paced in front of the hologram of Yoda, mumbling to himself the entire time. "Anakin... you've to stop that."

Anakin whirled around to face him, frustration dancing in his eyes. "Stop what exactly? We're dealing with Zygerrians! And apparently Kai used to be a slave. Honestly, I'm beginning to think that anything bad that can happen, will happen to him if it hasn't already!"

Obi-wan sighed as he reached out and planted his hands firmly on his brother's shoulders. "Ani... calm yourself. We have the perfect plan for this mission..."

"Only if no one gets close enough to you and Rex to notice that you aren't who you say you are." Anakin bitterly reminded his old master.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, even as the door hissed open as the two guests walked in. "We want to help with this plan of yours. Kai will make for a very convincing slaver since he has such a short temper." Zane clasped his hands behind his back.

Kai shook his head as he glared at his brother. "No. We've been over this before. I've been a slave before, you haven't. Obviously I should play the part of the slave."

Zane shook his head, a small frown crossing his features. "No. It is too soon. I will play the role of slave."

Kai narrowed his eyes, his voice edged with frustration. "Anata wa izen ni dorei ni natta koto wa arimasen! Anata wa chikara ga tsuyo sugite, chen o fukumu daremoga kore o shitte imasu! ( You have never been a slave before! You're too powerful and everyone, including Chen, knows this!)"

Zane shook his head, turning his attention back to the three Jedi and one clone that were getting ready for their next mission. "I do not care about that little detail. I want to help anyway I can."

Rex shrugged, glancing over at Anakin. "You know? We could use someone else to trail General Kenobi and myself to make it look like we have our own slaves."

"Great... that will place Kai in the position of a slave." Zane worriedly pointed out.

Anakin felt sympathy flash through him as he looked between the two. "We'll be careful. We won't do anything that'll trigger him."

"Yeah...you can trust us." Rex hurriedly added on, catching on that making an ex-slave play the role of a slave was most likely not the best idea. For all they knew, they could accidently cause him to revert back to a meek slave habits.

Kai scoffed as he pointedly glared at Zane. "I don't need a babysitter. Or to be handled with care. I'm not a porcelain doll." The Force whirled around him, briefly flaring up.

Zane appeared unaffected by the sudden flareup of the Force from Kai as he responded calmly. "I know that. However, I do worry about you when we get in these kinds of situations."

"Shitte iru. Shikashi, watashi wa sore ga sukide wa arimasen. (I know. But I don't like it)" Kai whispered softly, already relaxing.

Anakin shook his head, certain that they were randomly speaking in their native tongue just to smite him. "First things first. You can't go about the place speaking your native tongue while we're working undercover. It'll give us away."

"Of course." Why do they have a tendency to speak in unison when acknowledging directions?

"Let's just go over the plan one more time...and leave. The sooner we save my people, the better it will be for the rest of us." Ahsoka interrupted, already wearing the cloak that drowned her to hide her slave outfit.

"Good plan. Let's go." Anakin, decided not to send the brothers out of there since they clearly already knew what the plan was.

Obi-wan paused, eyeing the two newcomers. "Wait...how did you know that we were going to be working undercover to rescue the Torgutas?"

They glanced behind him to where the odd bird that Zane kept as a pet was located. "We just had a hunch..."

….

Everything was going great...until Obi-wan was caught 'stealing' the governor of Shili. Zane somehow managed to escape captor, leaving him to guess that the young man was headed to where Rex and Kai were located. Not that that mattered anymore. He winced as a whip hissed through the air, pain erupting across his back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Anakin taking on four different slavers, all of their whips hissing loudly as they wrapped themselves around his legs, arms, and neck. Surprisingly enough, he didn't pass out from the pain...yet. Obi-wan groaned as he closed his eyes, passing out next to the governor and Rex. Zane and Kai both were still missing from action.

Kai lit his fist on fire, leaning heavily on Zane has he concentrated on the small flame in his hand. "This'll work better if we have a better idea where everyone is going to be at. As in, they're all sent to the exacto same place. Like with Chen."

Zane rolled his eyes as he shifted, quickly dosing the fire. "Not here. And you are right. However, I since that will not be true for all of them. I will go with the governor. I sense that they will be taking him to where the rest of his people are located next."

Kai nodded, crossing his arms as he stared straight ahead. "I'm worried about Ahsoka. I'll follow her."

"Why do you always worry the most about those younger than you?" Zane muttered under his breath, arching an eyebrow upwards since he expected Kai to hear him.

Falcon screeched, as if to ask Zane where he was supposed to go. "Follow Anakin my feathered friend." Falcon took off, flying towards the stubborn man that was only just now going down with the constant whips stinging him.

"I'm not sure I could have survived that much. And I went through more than my fair share of whips." Kai muttered to Zane, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We best get going. Send your elemental dragon if you need help." Zane reached over to place a hand on his shoulder.

Kai nodded as he looked him in the eye. "You better do the same thing...or else I'm gonna be pretty mad at you icicle."

"I plan on it." Zane smiled wryly, glad that he had at least one of his brothers to watch his back.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Anything in parenthises after foriegn words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Ten:... With a Ninja On Your Side! Part One

Kai dropped down, sticking to the shadows that the various alleyways created. He could see a guard, captain if he had to guess by the way everyone was treating him, laughing as he pushed a button... a button that activated the shock collar that was around Ahsoka's neck. Clenching his fist, he summoned a small ball of fire, which he quickly snuffed out. Time to show himself to the enemy...

Stepping up to the guard, Kai cleared his throat loudly. "Sumimasen... Koko de tasukete moraemasu ka? (Excuse me...but can you help me out here?)" The guard started, turning to face him. How big of an idiot are these guys? Especially since no recognition flashed across his features.

"What did you just say?" The guard blinked, even as Kai picked up the surprise and horror from Ahsoka. Apparently she was scared for him. How cute.

Kai crossed his arms, one eyebrow lifting in disbelief. "I said... Excuse me, but can you help me out here?" Kai shifted his weight slightly, so as to keep his balance.

The guard rolled his shoulders, one eyebrow shooting upwards. "And what do you need help with?"

Kai smirked, before springing, whipping in a wide arch in the air, kicking him in the back of the head. The guard fell down, already unconscious. "For you to be an idiot and allow me to knock you out. Didn't your mother ever tell you never to turn your back on a ninja...or your front or side for that matter." Kneeling down, he located the key that was pocketed in the guard's right pocket. Kai pulled the key out, tilting his head to the side. "Actually... when it comes to ninjas... don't trust us unless you're a law abiding citizen, funny you don't make the cut."

Tossing the key in the air, and then catching it, He eyed the cage that they had her locked in. "Hang in there..." He flipped over the edge of the railing, scaling down the wall like it was nothing. Letting go with one hand, he leaned over and unlocked the cage that she was in. "Get out of there...hurry!" He could sense that the guard was just waking up. Ahsoka scrambled out of the cage, quickly pulling herself up onto the top of the cage.

Ahsoka took a dep breath, glancing up to look at him. "Um... how exactly were you planning on getting up from down here?"

"Uh... that would be a good question. Zane's the one that actually makes the plans and thinks ahead... I jump in feet first with my fists flaming." Kai scratched his head as he started to climb up the side of the cliff.

"Ahsoka!?" Anakin peered over the edge suddenly, Falcon circling above his head.

Kai blinked rapidly, an idea forming loosely in his mind. "Falcon! Contact Zane!" A screech tore from the robot bird as he settled down near the top of the cage, just out of Ahsoka's reach.

Falcon opened his beak wide... and a familiar voice spilled out. _"Kai? What's wrong? At least I am presuming that it is you that is calling me... I can see you and Ahsoka for sure. And I am sure that she doesn't know about this... why do you look like your trying to climb up the side of a cliff and she's stuck? You didn't jump flames first into something again did you?"_

"It's me icicle. Please tell me you can see a way to get her out of here..." Kai licked his lips, while rolling his eyes skyward. "That and it wasn't flames first... it was feet first. Totally different."

"_I see... I will pretend there is a significate difference between the two." _"Gee... thanks..." _"Can she use the chains on the cage as a climbing rope? With you right under her, you can make sure that she does not fall."_

Kai looked the chain over, before nodding slowly. "That might work. How's the others coming along?"

_"Chen and the Time Twins could take lessons from these guys." _Zane's voice had the smallest hint of annoyance edging it.

Kai ran a hand through his hair, frustration flashing across his features. "You've got to be kidding me. Shūjin no ma de hanran o okosu hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? (Do we need to stage a revolt amongst the prisoners?)"

_"No. They will not hesitate to kill the hostages. Our usual approach with slavers will not do this time around." _Zane disagreed with Kai.

Kai shook his head, before waving at the bird. "We'll talk later. For now, you need to keep track of the others. If you have to, blow the popsicle stand apart." He allowed the smallest of smiles to tug at the corner of his lip, knowing that Zane would understand what he meant by that.

_"Very well. They appear to be on some kind of moon. There's a factory here of some kind." _

The bird snapped his beak shut, cutting off the connection. Kai gestured for Ahsoka to get climbing. "Go. I'll be right behind you."

"Ok." Ahsoka started to climb up, before pausing suddenly, glancing down at him. "What did you mean when you told Zane...blow something apart, if he needed to?"

"Good question... can we quiz him once we have you on solid ground?" Anakin growled out, impatience edging his voice.

Kai shook his head, before speaking up. "Let's just say that it has to do with his Chikara."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, recalling a small fact. "Zane mentioned that no two are the same... what exactly does his do and why would you suggest something to him that has to do with it?"

Kai waited for Ahsoka to pull herself up and over the cliff, before vaulting over it as if it didn't exist. Whirling around to face them, he planted his hands on his hips. "Zane can lower the temperature on things to the point where it will freeze. If he really wants to, he can drop a room's temperature to make a little something called an ice rink... and if you don't have amazing balance then you will fall flat on your face. Or in this case, the slavers will fall flat on their faces trying to stop him."

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Anakin muttered under his breath, annoyance flaring up inside of him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Anything in parenthises after foriegn words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Eleven: Part Two of With a Ninja On Your Side...

Zane rolled his shoulders in anticipation of the fight that he suspected was about to happen. Of course, his sixth sense already warned him of it happening, and Kai gave him permission to reenact the one stealth mission that went way wrong. The Kai giving him permission made it clear that he was desperate to get out of here, and the sooner the better. Sticking to the shadows like his training had taught him to do, he watched as Rex and Obi-wan were escorted out of the room. "That's not good..." Zane muttered to himself. His feelings were amplified when the guards ushered the rest of the slaves off to a different room. Gritting his teeth together, he traveled by shadows towards the door that the slaves were behind. A quick examination of the amazing technology that kept it shut was all that was needed to tell him that he needed Kai's special touch with tech. In other words, this would go much faster if Kai were here and blew the whole thing up for him since there is no way he could break into this door.

"Zane!" Zane snapped his head back so fast, that he was honestly glad that he couldn't get whiplash. Kai and Ahsoka were charging straight towards him, a deep scowl on Kai's face.

"I am in need of your assistance Kai. The lock on the door is different than the ones that we have been trained to forcibly open." Zane ignored the way Ahsoka's eye twitched over his monotone voice.

Kai rolled his eyes skyward, before placing one hand on the lock pad. Within seconds, the lock exploded and the door slid open. Ahsoka darted into the room, quickly assessing that everyone that had been enslaved was alright. Kai impatiently stepped into the room, annoyance flaring across his features. "Come on! We don't have all da..." A yelp cut off of as the floor underneath them suddenly started to move, revealing that it was a death trap.

"Kai!" "Zane!"

Ahsoka jumped across the slowly widening hole, grabbing a young woman by the arm. "Jump! Zane, help me out over here!"

Zane leapt, doing a little spin midair just cause he could, landing neatly next to her. Chaos was already taking over the entire cramped cell as they tried to keep people from falling through the floor, only for electricity to start to cover the walls, forcing the ones that were backed up against the walls to move towards the center of the room.

"We're doomed!" "We need Jay." Ahsoka and the slaves shot the two best friends confused looks over the Jay comment.

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, arching one eyebrow up in surprise. "Who's Jay?"

"One of our brothers. Electricity doesn't bother him that much. As in his chikara happens to be that he can control lightning." Zane and Kai spoke in unison once again.

"Seriously?" Ahsoka was beginnning to think that Dooku was more of a cuckoo than usual if he took these two prisoner. Or maybe he was just desperate to win the war. Either case, he was not being the brightest leader in this war.

The governor pushed his way forward, eyeing the moving floor nervously. "We need to get my people out of here!"

"We're working on it Governor." Ahsoka hurriedly assured him, while vaguely wondering when the backup that her master had called for would get here.

Zane knelt down, staring straight down at the deep drop that was below them. "How does your people feel about Ryū (dragons)? Or ice slides?"

"What?" Everyone minus Kai turned to stare at Zane as if he were crazy.

Kai thoughtfully nodded his head, peering over Zane's shoulder. "There's a ship down there...and the armor that the guys on it are wearing happen to be the same as the men under your friends' commands. Zane can make an ice slide down to it, which would be fast and safe. If someone, besides me, has any problems with using an ice slide, we can summon our Ryū and just carry you down one at a time."

Zane nodded, his face blank as he looked to Kai. "I am glad to see that at least someone here understands what it is I am talking about."

Kai rolled his eyes skyward, before shooting back a comment. "You just suggesting that we use Evacuation Plan ASAP. Everyone knows what that is..." Kai paused, glancing over at the bewildered Torgutas behind him. "At least everyone knows that back home."

Ahsoka frowned, noting the name of the plan. "How many evacuation plans does your people have?"

"Over a thousand. There is some debates going on whether or not we need more since we get invaded about once a week." Zane stated as calmly as one would comment on fair weather.

"I...really don't want to know where you guys come from." Ahsoka shuddered at the thought of constantly having to leave one's home due to invasion.

Kai frowned, raising one eyebrow up at her as he helped a young child onto the gigantic slide made from ice that Ahsoka hadn't noticed earlier. "Why not? We've got the cool tourist traps and everything... you need to check out the Mega Monster Amusement Park! It's awesome when no one is trying to kill someone over there using rundown rides that have been condemned to be tore down."

Ahsoka vaguely wondered if they even realized how, relaxed, they were over the violence they had to deal with back home. "I'm good..." The floor suddenly disappeared from under her feet, making her fall through the air. A scream of terror tore from her as she waved her arms wildly, panic flaring up as she watched the room she had been in grown smaller and smaller... Ahsoka blinked rapidly as a large red reptile with large wings that appeared to be made from flames dove towards her quite suddenly. Kai leaned over the creatures side, reaching one hand out to her. Within seconds, his fingers curled tightly around her left wrist, right before he hauled her up behind him effortlessly, as if he had done this a hundred times before.

"Hang on! I'm gonna try to land on that ship!" Kai hollered back at her over the loud beating of the thing's wings.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist to keep her from falling off. As they dove towards the ship, she forced one, small, question out. "What is this thing?"

"A doragon (dragon). My doragon to be more precise." Kai lifted one shoulder up, as if it made perfect sense.

"And you couldn't suggest this instead of a Ryū instead?"

"You do realize that Ryū is just the plural version of doragon right?"


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Anything in parenthises after foriegn words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Twelve: Ninja Training...for Jedi?

Ahsoka wanted to smack Kai. Seeing as she never heard of a doragon before, she most definitely wouldn't have known that Ryū was just the plural word for them. "Kai... I've never been to your home planet!" This was going to be annoying if he kept it up. "I've never even _heard_ of a doragon before. I was I supposed to know you were talking about multiple doragon?!"

Kai swooped low to the ship, the dragon that was carrying them suddenly vanishing without warning. Ahsoka gasped as she crashed into the ship, one of Master Plo's men rushing over to check on her. Kai gave her a weird look, puzzlement flashing across his eyes. "I thought that you knew about the doragon since you're obviously connected to one."

"What!?" Ahsoka blinked rapidly, bewilderment flashing through her.

Kai huffed, clearly uncertain how to explain this nonsense to her. "You're connected to one. Same thing with your Sensei..." Ahsoka made a mental note that was what they insisted that her Master was called. "And that one dude with the beard. It's easy to tell when someone is connected to a doragon, since they're easier to sense when they're close than those that aren't." Kai seemed uncomfortable, as if discussing this kind of thing with people outside of his family, friend group, she still wasn't sure which it was, was not something he enjoyed doing.

The clone that had approached them removed his helmet to reveal that it was Wolf. "What are you talking about there sir?"

"Nothing." Kai shook his head, turning to watch as more Torgutas escaped via ice slide. "Nothing at all." His voice was sharp, making Ahsoka and Wolf both wince at his words. How could Zane stand being so close to him? They were polar opposites!

…...

Zane was mediating when the one that they called Master Plo, another sensei apparently, walked in. "May I join you?"

Zane cracked one eye open, noting his strong connection to a doragon. "Of course. Meditation is the best way in my personally opinion to ensure a strong bond between someone and their doragon."

"I do not have a doragon, though little 'Soka did mention something about your friend mentioning that she had one." Plo sank into a mediation cushion, crossing his legs underneath him. "He got upset and rather... angry, when she expressed confusion on the manner."

"You mean he was surprised that she didn't know." Zane calmly corrected him. Startled, Plo looked over at him, wondering what he meant by that. He must have realized that he was confused, since he offered a wan smile alongside an explanation. "Kai is...unique. Due to everything that he has been through, instead of allowing his true emotions out where everyone can see them easily, he hides them behind anger and distrust. He was surprised, not angry, when she revealed that she didn't know what he was talking about."

"I see." Plo thoughtfully mulled over that information, before speaking up. "I take it that only those close to him actually understands what it is he is feeling and can interpret his true emotions correctly then?"

"Oh yes." Zane nodded, humor briefly flashing through his eyes. "Unfortunately, it also makes it nigh impossible for someone new to get close enough to him to actually learn what it is that he is truly thinking and feeling."

"It took a while then for the two of you to get close enough to consider each other brothers then?" Plo correctly guessed.

Zane opened his mouth to respond to his question, only for the door to hiss open as Kai strolled in. "Yo, Icicle, I want to teach Ahsoka how to summon her doragon."

Zane rolled his eyes skyward, amusement lacing his voice for once. "I see... and being the horrible teacher that we both know you are, you want me to do the actual teaching moments." Pausing, he turned back to Plo, his voice reverting back to the basic monotone that he seemed to prefer. "Would you like to learn how to summon your doragon as well? They are quite handy to have in certain situations, as you have already seen."

"I would love to learn how summon...my doragon, thank you for the offer." Plo blinked, wondering vaguely if Anakin and Obi-Wan would be joining for the lessons as well.

…..

"This is nuts! Fear leads to the Dark Side. Everyone knows that!" Anakin scoffed as he stared at the two foreigners, who had agreed to teach them how to summon something that they called a doragon.

Kai raised one eyebrow upwards, even as he drily responded to that statement. "So... you saying that nothing scares you?"

Anakin blushed hard at that, before shoving his embarrassment to the side. "Jedi are trained to push their fears to the side."

Zane stepped forward, effectively cutting off Kai. "That sounds wonderful. How about you tell yourself that while concentrating all of your energy to your hands." Kai's eyes widened at that, his mouth opening in an attempt to respond to that instruction. Zane once again cut him off, with a small shake of his head.

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward, before closing his eyes and imagining that the Force, he wasn't sure how to do energy, was culminating in his hands... an image of a certain lifeless body caused him to cry out in surprise, his eyes snapping open...in time to see a blue haze disappear into thin air. Zane stepped forward, his expression hinting that he wasn't surprised about whatever that was that just happened. "This is why Kai was telling you the importance of facing your fears. You almost succeeded in summoning your doragon. However, the second your fear started to play out in your mind, a natural part of summoning Ryū. If you can't face, and overcome, your fears, you cannot hold onto your doragon."

Anakin blinked rapidly, his mind turning to when Kai had saved Ahsoka. "How were you able to do it?"

"Do what?" Kai knitted his brows together, confusion etched on his features.

Anakin took in a deep breath, before elaborating. "You saved Ahsoka by summoning your doragon...and from the reports that we have, you and Zane were both casually talking about using them... how do you face your fears like that?"

Kai and Zane glanced at each other, before Kai slowly answered. "Career choice I guess. We have to face some pretty scary things on a daily basis. Being scared is just natural, knowing what to do with that fear in a healthy manner is what allows us to summon our Ryū."

"What do you mean by that? In a healthy manner?" Obi-Wan was definitely perplexed about this whole thing. Surely pushing one's fear to the back of their mind was perfectly healthy. Jedi have been doing it since the very beginning and none of them have any health problems.

Zane spoke calmly, his voice hardening, "Simple. It is degrading to one's health to ignore one's fears. It is healthier for you to face them head on than to ignore them."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Anything in parenthises after foriegn words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Thirteen: Obi-Wan's Curiosity...

Obi-Wan frowned, looking over the datapads in a poor attempt to ignore the odd pair of strangers amongst them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that they might be unto something about how one faces their fears having an affect to the rest of their health. Rubbing his face, he glanced over at the notes he's been making on what he presumed was their native tongue. He has yet to find a pattern to let him know which one of the many languages in the Galaxy it was based off of. Shaking his head, he stretched before moving to leave the room. Pausing right outside of the doorway, he spotted the two of them conversing in low tones.

"Naze farukon ni tsuite karera ni tsutaetai nodesu ka? Sore wa imi ga arimasen! (Why do you want to tell them about Falcon? That makes no sense!)" Kai was hissing as he waved his hands through the air, clearly something that Zane had said was bothering him.

"Karera ni wa sutaffu no iru sensei ga imasu... Akiraka ni watashitachi wa kare kara monogoto o kakusubekide wa arimasen... Tonikaku kare wa jibun de sore o rikai shimasu. (They have a Sensei with a Staff... clearly we shouldn't hide things from him... he will figure it out by himself anyways.)" Zane responded calmly to what it was that Kai was distraught over, clearly well practiced with being the levelheaded one out of the two.

Obi-Wan noted the term sensei, recalling how they insisted that he and Anakin were Senseis and not masters, as if those two words meant different things. Which means that they must either be talking about a sensei they know back home, or one of the few Jedis that they've met since being rescued. "Watashi wa mada kore wa kyōkida to omoimasu... Ū sensei wa farukon ni tsuite shiranakatta, matawa watashitachi ga kare ni hanasu made anata no nindoroido o shiranakatta. (I still think this is craziness... Sensei Wu didn't know about Falcon or that your a Nindroid until we told him.)" Kai grumbled, crossing his arms.

Zane shot him a withering look, before responding. "Kai… kioku sōshitsushō no sei de, dochira no mondai ni tsuite mo shiranakatta. Kare wa nani mo utagau riyū ga nakatta. (Kai... I knew not on either of those matters due to amnesia. He had no reason to suspect anything)"

Kai opened and closed his mouth for a awhile, clearly thrown off by whatever it was that Zane had just said. "Ī ne. Konkai wa anata no kachida. (Fine. You win this time.)"

Zane chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Watashi wa itsumo kachimasen ka, kyodai? (Do I not win all the time, brother?)"

Kai rolled his eyes, but wisely didn't respond to that. Obi-Wan decided now would be a good time to let them know that he was there. "Hello there." Both of them jumped a mile into the air, literally to his surprise, before whirling around to stare at him. Obi-Wan frowned, suddenly worried that maybe he shouldn't have done that. Maybe they weren't done with their private conversation?

Kai mock wiped at his forehead, as if to wipe nonexistent sweat away. "Geez... ya could have given us a fright there, buster."

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, bewilderment flaring up. "My name isn't buster..."

"He means that as a generic nickname. Is there something we can help you with?" Zane cut him off, all the while giving a rather blank look towards Kai. Kai shrugged, apparently this was normal for the two of them.

"Err..." Obi-Wan fought the urge to nibble his bottom lip, Why did hanging around this two made him want to act more like Anakin... like a civilian that could freely have attachments and such? Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, he concentrated more on something that they might be willing to help him with. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind instructing me in your native tongue?"

"Our what now?" "He means our Language." Zane answered Kai's question even as Kai asked it.

Obi-Wan smiled, amused by the withering glare Kai sent Zane. Kai gave a slow nod, before making an announcement that immediately confused him. "I'm fluent in Skullkinese… does he want to learn that one or Chicken Scratch..." "It is not called Chicken Scratch!" "There's also Serpentinese, but I ain't fluent in that one at all... I know how to tell them that I don't know Serpentinese but that's like it."

Obi-Wan vaguely wondered why it was that they had, apparently, multiple languages from where they were from. "Just the one that you've been using around the place."

Zane nodded in understanding, his face perfectly blank. "That would be our Native Tongue. The other languages Kai was listing belong to two other races that live amongst us back home." "So you want to learn Chicken Scratch..." "Our written language looks like chicken scratch to those that are more used to English writing, or even Skullkinese written form... thus why Kai insists on calling it Chicken Scratch."

Obi-Wan felt his interest peak at that, "Perhaps you can teach me how to read your language as well as speak it?"

"Sure thing..." "This is going to be very interesting."

…...

Anakin liked to think that he could recognize most written languages... but this... it looked like someone had scratched at it with a pen! アルファベット. There was even more scribbles below that, though he found himself trying to ignore it. Ahsoka peered over his shoulder, staring down at the scratches. "Um... is this supposed to be code or something?" Anakin opened his mouth to respond, only for Obi-Wan to show up and reach for the paper.

"Oh good... I've been meaning to tell you. I am having Kai and Zane teach me their native tongue... and it looks like you have found the piece of paper that they used to write down some basic words down on." Obi-Wan looked excited about this new challenge.

Anakin raised one eyebrow upwards, sure that Obi-Wan was mistaken. "This is just a bunch of scratches!"

"To us... to Zane and Kai those are words. See this top word is Arufabetto…. which means Alphabet." Obi-Wan pointed to the scriggly lines that were at the top of the page.

"What does this word mean?" Ahsoka pointed to the one near the bottom of the page, 先生.

"Oh, that one I insisted on, they weren't going to teach it to me yet, but I was curious. That would be Sensei." Obi-Wan peered down at it, before pointing to another one. "That would be Fire." 火 stared right up at them. "And this one is ice." He moved his fingers to point at 氷.

"How do they even keep all of their words straight when writing and reading?" Anakin was scratching the top of his head, bewildered that a people would use such a complicated system for writing.

"Since it is the way their people write... I believe they are merely used to it. Just like they are used to it going from left to right, instead of right to left." Obi-Wan shrugged, clearly fascinated with this new knowledge.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Anything in parenthesis after foreign words is just the translation so that you guys don't have to do it yourselves. Thought I'd make it easy on you.**

Chapter Fourteen: ... Is a Good Thing!

Zane blinked rapidly to keep his laughter to himself, watching with amusement as Kai balked at the large city that they had just landed in. Apparently the advanced technology that was far more common here than it was back in New Ninjago City was even more common on this planet. "Where exactly are we staying at here?" Zane lifted a hand up to brush Falcon's smooth feathers.

Obi-Wan walked past them, pointing to what looked like a wealthy young lady that had an entourage of guards with her. "Oh...you'll be staying with our friend, Senator Padme Amidala. I hope you don't mind. She has several guest bedrooms."

Kai eyed the smiling woman as she approached them, his expression for once being rather calm. Zane hummed to himself, before bowing before the senator. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"What he said." Kai jerked his head in the general direction of Zane, before quickly bowing as well when Zane turned a carefully blank look towards him, muttering something about Zane glaring at him.

"I would like to believe that the pleasure is all mine gentlemen." Padme smoothly stretched a hand out to shake their hands. "Please...follow me to my apartment so that you can settle in." She gestured to the large skyscraper behind her, warm smile firmly in place. Glancing over at Obi-Wan, she tilted her head. "I will be seeing you three over for dinner, correct?"

"Of course!" Anakin cut in a bit too eagerly, causing both ninjas to raise an eyebrow upwards.

"Then I best get everything ready...it's in two hours if you can make it."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, before speaking up. "Um...what exactly can happen in two hours? We'll be done with our reports by then."

* * *

"Come on! We have to hurry if we don't want Padme to worry about where we're at!" Anakin sprinted down the lavish hall, ignoring the way various posted guards and casually roaming senators started at the sight of the three Jedi rushing down the hall.

Ahsoka scoffed slightly as she dodged around two senators that were in a deep conversation. "I still think that I should have been sent to alert her that we were going to be late!"

"I highly doubt twenty minutes over is _that _long...besides that. I am sure Padme will understand!" Obi-Wan huffed out as he hurried after his much faster, and younger, companions.

"Only you would think that isn't very long, master." Anakin and Ahsoka spoke in perfect unison.

Obi-Wan groaned, before muttering something about how they were spending too much time with Kai and Zane. Whipping around the corner, they skidded to a halt upon finding Padme's guards lying in a pool of blood...their own blood to be more precise. "That is never a good sign..."

"Gee...thanks Captain Obvious." Anakin sarcastically droned out, before using the force to push the door open. Anakin darted in far faster than the others, whipping his lightsaber out even as he entered the penthouse apartment. "All clear...doesn't look like she had the cleaning droids come in recently though."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka followed him, both rolling their eyes at his antics. Sure enough the usually tidy apartment was thoroughly trashed...and Padme was knocked unconscious next to her couch. Anakin was already kneeling on the ground next to her, checking for a pulse. "She's fine. Whoever it was just knocked her out." A loud screech brought their attention to Falcon, who was flapping his wings frantically as he beat at the open window.

Ahsoka bent down, picking up a small piece of paper. "Um...Obi-Wan? It looks like they left a message. Want to see if you can't translate it?"

"That is wonderful. Give it here and I can translate it for you." 3PO appeared in the room, shuffling his way over.

"Um...wasn't talking to you?" Ahsoka weakly protested as the gold protocol droid took the message from her, scanning it quickly.

"Why this is no message! Just a bunch of scribbles to get the ink flowing in a pen. Disappointing really." 3PO dropped the paper, same time that the police with a few clones appeared.

The police captain raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, before walking over to them. "I didn't know there were any Jedi on the scene. What exactly happened here?"

"Unfortunately, we just arrived here ourselves. You see the three of us had made plans to join the senator for dinner. I suspect that if our Jedi duties hadn't kept us longer than expected, we would have been here when it happened." Obi-Wan explained, before picking up the note. Glancing down at the note, he raised his eyebrow upwards. "Looks like your right. Either Kai or Zane had the foresight to write a message for us."

"May I see the message? Perhaps there is a clue in it?" The captain held out his hand. Obi-Wan hesitated briefly, before handing the note over. Glancing down, The captain started over what looked like gibberish to him. 再び拉致されたようです。 ファルコン融解氷河を教えてください。 ファルコンはただの鳥ではないことがわかります。 彼はロボットでもあります。 このメッセージを書いているのは、これらの男性がカイを撃退したときでもです。 急いでください。

あなたの友達、

ゼーン・ジュリアン "What? This makes no sense!" The captain handed it back to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glanced at it, before pointing to some of the symbols. "I recognize that. Zane insisted that I memorize this particular one. It says Tokeru hyōga. Apparently that means Melting Glacier in their native tongue." He turned to face the others as he explained it. A loud screech tore from Falcon, before he dove out of the window suddenly. A second later, he swooped back in, flying around their heads for a second before diving back out the window. He then repeated the movement, growing more and more anxious as he does so.

"I think Falcon wants us to follow him..." Ahsoka blinked rapidly as she stared at the exotic bird.


End file.
